ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Kingdom/Episodes
List of episodes from the series. Season 1 (2017-) # Squirreling Around: Carter figures out why he has acorns stuck in his ears. Later, Megan talks about the Prevost's Squirrel and other animals. It aired on February 2, 2017. The animals that are featured are: Prevost's Squirrel (Simon), Cotton-Top Tamarin (Tammy), Gray Seal (Sadie) and Small Clawed Otter (Olive). # Olive's Deed: Olive tells Carter and Megan about her grandparents. Meanwhile, They talk about Small Clawed Otters and other animals. The animals that are featured are: Small Clawed Otter (Olive), Jaguar (Jack), Bornean Orangutan (Otis) and Giant Anteater (Annie). It aired on February 9, 2017. Olive returns. # Monkey Business: Megan invites some animals from the zoo so that she and Carter can talk about them. The animals that are featured are: Francois’ Langur (Lenny), White Rhino (Rita), Western Lowland Gorilla (Gus), Malayan Tiger (Tiffany). It aired on February 16, 2017. # Rockelle's Rock 'n Roll Show: Rockelle the Rockhopper Penguin shows off her new electric guitar that she got for her birthday to Carter and Megan. The animals that are featured are: Giraffe (Georgia) Rockhopper Penguin (Rockelle), Tuatara (Tucker) and Bolivian Squirrel Monkey (Sid). It aired on February 23, 2017. # Exercise for Health: Megan talks about 4 animals while Carter gets help with sport's day at a school. The animals that are featured are: Central American Giant Galliwasp (Gale), Okapi (Ozzy), African Wild Dog (Deloris) and Polar Bear (Phil). It aired on March 2, 2017. # A Win for Tracy: Tracy the Snapping Turtle tries her best in mini golf as Carter, Megan and the others cheer her on. The animals that appeared are: Bellinger River Snapping Turtle (Tracy), Grizzly Bear (Garth), Hippo (Henry) and Clouded Leopard (Claire). It aired on March 9, 2017. # The Big Sleepover: Marie and Felicity are sleeping over at the tree house while Carter and Megan talk about different animals. The animals that are featured are: Black and White Colobus (Carlos), Mishmi Takin (Trey), Fishing Cat (Felicity) and Meerkat (Marie). It aired on March 16, 2017. # The Smallest Hippo: Helda the Pygmy Hippo comes for a visit. The animals that appeared are: Ring Tailed Lemur (Lyra), Pygmy Hippo (Helda), Wallaroo (Waldo) and Przewalski's Horse (Harriet). It aired on March 23, 2017. # Who Stole the Cookies?: Megan was shocked that all of her favorite chocolate chip cookies went missing and it is up to Carter and the others to find them. The animals that appeared are: Maned Wolf (Wanda), Giant Panda (Ping), Swamp Wallaby (Whitney) and Dama Gazelle (Gisele) It aired on March 30, 2017. # Play Ball!: Carter hosts a baseball game as he invites Otis, Orlando, Cindy and Hamlet for the team. The animals are: Bornean Orangutan (Otis), Scimitar Horned Oryx (Orlando), Cheetah (Cindy) and Humboldt Penguin (Hamlet). It aired on April 6, 2017. # TBA: TBA. The animals are: Desert Bighorn Sheep (Shelia), African Penguin (Al), Nile Hippopotamus (Harry), Rothschild's Giraffe (Gilligan). It aired on April 13, 2017. Category:Episodes Category:Episode list Category:List of episodes